Unexpected things, for two of Us
by Ame-No-Hime02
Summary: Jumin meminta Jaehee tinggal di tempatnya untuk sementara waktu, sampai keadaan benar-benar aman. Akan tetapi, banyak hal di luar ekspektasi mereka terjadi- Jumin x Jaehee, smut.


_**Unexpected Things, for two of Us**_

.

Mystic Messenger © Cheritz

Guilty ship: Jumin x Jaehee, R21+ _**for the sex scene**_.

 **A/N before you read this fic** : Ini adalah universe dimana **tidak ada/belom ada** MC di antara member RFA. Tapi terror dari _Mint Eye_ tetap ada walaupun tidak berlangsung lama (dan belum ada tindakan lanjut selain terror).

 _ **Sorry for my inconsistency in writing**_ **.** Karena penggunaan kata ganti orang pertama/orang kedua dalam bahasa indonesia ada beberapa.

Thanks berat buat Alya yang udah jadi inspirasi selama sebulan terakhir. Thankyou juga buat beta-nya. (Mungkin fic ini lebih cocok jadi fic collab dibanding fic pribadi, hahaha).

.

.

Jaehee menghembuskan nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tiba-tiba saja si bos, Jumin Han, memintanya untuk tinggal di apartemennya untuk sementara waktu. Jaehee tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Mint Eye, organisasi asing yang entah motifnya apa itu, sudah mulai bergerak melakukan terror pada seluruh anggota RFA. Demi kebaikannya, pindah sementara ke apartemen Jumin memang pilihan paling aman baginya saat ini.

Apartemen itu jauh lebih besar dari apartemen tempat ia tinggal, tentu saja—mungkin lebih tepat disebut _penthouse_ daripada apartemen. Selain itu, ada pengawal yang berjaga untuk mereka dan mengantarkan mereka ketika akan bepergian.

Lelah dengan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk, Jaehee melirik _handphone_ -nya, dan masuk ke dalam ruang obrolan RFA. Rupanya seluruh anggota RFA—Yoosung, Zen, Seven, termasuk Jumin, sedang aktif di chatroom itu.

Yoosung: "Yo, Jaehee! Bagaimana apartemen Jumin?"

707: "Hooo? Jaehee sedang di tempat Jumin?"

Jaehee: "Ya, begitulah. Ini lebih tepat disebut rumah di atas gedung, besar sekali. Dan tetap saja pekerjaan ini tidak kunjung selesai."

Zen: "Hmmppphh, bahkan meskipunkau sudah ada di tempatnya, ia masih saja memberikan pekerjaan yang banyak ya."

 _-Jumin Han memasuki ruang obrolan-_

Jumin: "Bukan urusanmu, Zen. Ini urusanku dengan asisten Kang."

Zen: "Datar seperti biasa. Kau membosankan, Jumin."

Jumin: "Asisten Kang, anggap saja rumah sendiri. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, cari saja di lemari."

Zen: "Cih."

Jumin : "Kau juga ingin tinggal di apartemenku, Zen?"

Zen: " _Not even once in my life!"_

Jumin: "Sayang sekali. Elizabeth 3rd sepertinya akan senang bertemu denganmu."

Zen: "ACCHEEEWWW! Jangan sebutkan nama buntalan bulu itu! mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku bersin!"

Jumin: " _Poor you,_ Zen. Kau tidak bisa melihat keindahan Elizabeth 3rd gara-gara alergimu yang menyusahkan itu. dan lagi, Elizabeth 3rd bukan buntalan bulu, dia adalah makhluk terindah jauh lebih indah daripada siapapun."

707 : " _Yohooooo! Yes yesyesyesyes! My Elly is reaaaallly soft and beautiful, I miss her so much! Lolololol, come to me my ellyyyyy~~~~_ "

Jumin : "Jangan menyebut nama Elizabeth 3rd menggunakan nama lain dengan sesuka hatimu, Seven. Kau tidak perlu merindukannya, dia aman bersamaku, jauh darimu."

707 : "Ouch! Jumin aku merasa tersakiti. _I really miss her cute paw, and her white pure soft puuurrrrrr, also her cutie pie voice meow meow meow~~~"_

Jumin : " _Seven, can you please stop it?_ "

Jaehee : " _Can both of you stop it?"_

Jaehee : ( _mengirim sticker emoticon lelah)_

Yoosung : " _Don't use English, please! It reminds me about my assignment! T_T._ "

Yoosung : (mengirim sticker menangis)

Zen : "Yoosung, kau sendiri pakai bahasa inggris."

Yoosung : " _I didn't mean it T_T"_

Zen : "Kau melakukannya lagi -_-"

707 : "OMG! Jangan-jangan….."

Yoosung: "Jangan-jangan kenapa?"

707 : "Yoosung mungkin saja kau terkena virus IBAL!"

707 : ( _mengirim stiker shock)_

Yoosung : "Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama virus seaneh itu!"

707 : "IBAL, _Influenced by alien language_. Virus yang membuatmu tanpa sengaja berbicara dengan bahasa asing, dan seketika itu juga lupa apa yang sudah kau katakan. Virus yang membuatmu merasa lelah ketika melihat kamus, bahkan muak melihat kertas bertuliskan huruf alphabet, tapi di saat bersamaan kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, dan justru menghantuimu dengan bahasa asing sampai ke tidurmu."

Yoosung : ( _mengirim stiker kaget tiga kali)_

Yoosung : "OMGOMGOMGOMG! AKU MENGALAMI ITU SEMUA TAPI TIDAK PERNAH TAHU KALAU ITU ADALAH VIRUS? APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN? APA INI BISA MEMBUNUHKU? T_T"

Jaehee : "Luciel, tidak lagi. Yoosung, kau jangan terlalu mudah percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Luciel. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan insiden susu coklat dulu itu?"

707 : "LOLOLOLOLOL! Yes, Ma'am!"

Yoosung : "Jadi, aku tidak akan mati karena virus itu?"

Zen : "ITU YANG KAU TAKUTKAN? Yoosung, kau sungguh 'imut', _kiyeowo."_

Jumin : "miauw~"

Zen : "JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! SAMA SEKALI TIDAK COCOK DENGAN MUKAMU!"

Zen : ( _mengirim stiker angry)_

Jumin : "Kalau diperhatikan, melihat kalian ribut seperti anak-anak begini. Asisten Kang yang berada di antara kalian jadi terlihat seperti calon ibu yang baik."

Jaehee : ( _mengirim stiker shock)_

Zen : " _WHAT?! JAEHEE WATCH YOUR BACK!_ Ada serigala di belakangmu!"

Jumin : "Miauw~"

Zen : " _STOP IT!_ Jaehee. Kau harus menjaga dirimu dari serigala seperti Jumin. Dia bisa jadi lebih berbahaya daripada _stalker_ -ku di luar sana."

Jaehee : "Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini, Zen."

Jumin : "Oh ya, Asisten Kang. Aku ada perlu denganmu. Bisa kau keluar kamar sebentar?"

Yoosung : "Astaga kalian tinggal di satu rumah kenapa minta keluar kamar saja harus lewat _chatroom?_ Kau kan bisa memanggilnya langsung."

Jumin : "Semua ruangan di apartemenku kedap suara, Yoosung."

Yoosung : " _WHAT_?! Hidup orang kaya yang tidak pernah makan burger memang berbeda, ya!"

Yoosung : ( _mengirimkan sticker terkejut)_

Jumin : "Asisten Kang, aku sudah hampir sampai pintu kamarmu."

- _Jumin Han meninggalkan_ ruang obrolan-

707 : "Aku jadi penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Jumin."

Jaehee : "Entahlah, Luciel. Mr. Han sudah mengetuk pintu kamar, aku keluar dulu."

- _Jaehee Kang meninggalkan ruang obrolan-_

.

.

.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Jaehee untuk mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar, "Asisten Kang?" ucap Jumin memanggil Jaehee.

Dengan setengah malas, Jaehee bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Ya, Mr Han?" jawabnya sembari membuka pintu dan melihat Jumin sedang menggendong Elizabeth 3rd.

"Plan untuk hari senin dan selasa, apakah sudah beres?" tanya Jumin— _straightforward_ seperti biasa.

"Sedikit lagi, apakah ada tambahan?" Jaehee bertanya balik seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Tidak, hanya ingin bertanya saja. Oh ya, kau bisa minum _wine_ tidak? Ayahku baru saja mengirimkannya, kupikir aku butuh teman untuk sedikit bersantai malam ini," kata Jumin sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada sebotol anggur merah di meja makan.

"Oh? Tumben sekali kau mengajakku dalam hal-hal seperti ini, Mr Han?" Jaehee tersenyum kecil.

"Kejutan kecil tidak akan menyakitkan, bukan?" ucap Jumin lalu menaruh kucing putihnya di sofa dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Jaehee menyusulnya beberapa detik kemuian.

.

.

.

"Uh—kenapa hawa disini jadi panas sekali, Mr. Han?" ucap Jaehee seraya membuka kancing kemejanya.

Jumin melirik remote AC yang ada di dekatnya. 20 derajat Celcius. Tidak ada masalah, ini sudah cukup sejuk untuk suhu ruangan. Beberapa saat kemuian ia menyadari perubahan perilaku Jaehee. "Ia mabuk?" batinnya. "Kalau ia tidak kuat, kenapa tadi ia mengiyakan ajakanku untuk minum _wine_?" pikirnya. Baru gelas ketiga dan Jaehee sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya _wine_ yang diberikan oleh ayah Jumin memiliki kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi, sehingga tidak dapat ditangani oleh tubuh Jaehee.

"Asisten Kang, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau tidak kuat minum banyak?" keluh Jumin sambil berusaha memapah Jaehee ke kamarnya.

"Mr. Han, berdua denganmu seperti ini membuatku ingat saat pertama kali kau menyentuhku," untuk pertama kalinya Jumin cukup terkejut dengan racauan yang dilontarkan Jaehee—walaupun dalam keadaan tidak sadar. "Tapi kau setengah-setengah waktu itu! Kali ini aku ingin sepenuhnya—Ah mungkin kau sudah lupa karena untukmu itu tidak penting, kan? Hahahaha, hiks," lanjut Jaehee yang dilanjutkan dengan suara sendawanya yang cukup panjang.

Karena sulit untuk memapah Jaehee dalam keadaan seperti ini, Jumin memutuskan untuk menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_. Tanpa sengaja, sudut pandangan matanya tertuju pada kemeja Jaehee yang sudah terbuka setengahnya—cukup untuk memperlihatkan bagian dadanya. "Ia masih sempat menjaga bentuk tubuhnya walaupun pekerjaannya menumpuk sebegitu banyak?" pikir Jumin—lihat siapa yang berbicara, padahal ia juga masih sempat ke _gym_ walaupun tugasnya menggunung.

Jumin membuka pintu kamar lalu meletakkan Jaehee di kasur. Ketika ia akan berdiri, rupanya Jaehee menahannya dan menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. "Hmmppphh, Asisten Kang, tolong hentikan," ucap Jumin yang kaget. Asistennya ini sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Mr. Han, sebegitu tidak sukanya kah kau pada wanita? Jangan-jangan yang dikatakan Luciel itu benar kalau kau adalah seorang _gay_?" racauan Jaehee semakin melenceng ke arah yang tidak jelas.

Empat siku muncul di dahi Jumin. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Kau mabuk, Asisten Kang," jawabnya.

"Aku tidak mabuk, Mr. Han. Buktinya aku masih bisa melihat Mr. Han yang ganteng ini dengan lebih jelas," ucap Jaehee.

"Lihat saja, bicaramu jadi kacau begitu."

"Siapa yang yang meracau, Mr. Han? Bukankah kau memang ganteng dan bukankah hal ini merupakan hal yang wajar untuk dilakukan oleh orang dewasa, ya?"

"Asisten Kang, jangan mengujiku di saat seperti ini."

"Siapa yang mengujimu?"

Jumin menghela nafasnya. Asistennya ini mabuk berat dan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya menjadi kacau. Ia lalu berdiri untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Akan tetapi, lagi-lagi Jaehee menarik tangannya—kali ini cukup keras sehingga ia jatuh ke ranjang. Jaehee beralih posisi ke atas tubuh Jumin yang tengah berada dalam posisis terlentang.

"Ada apa, Mr. Han? Apakah aku tidak menarik untukmu? Atau kau bosan terus melihatku?" ucap Jaehee dengan nada setengah emosional.

"Asisten Kang, kau sedang mabuk, tolong jangan menggodaku saat kau sedang mabuk," kata Jumin sambil berusaha menahan diri.

Rupanya Jaehee mengabaikan ucapan Jumin dan kembali berusaha mencium Jumin—namun kali ini Jumin menahannya dengan telunjuknya dan berkata, "Asisten Kang, kalau kau terus menggodaku seperti ini, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganmu malam ini."

"Mr. Han, aku ingin—" ucapan Jaehee terputus.

"Kau ingin apa, Asisten Kang? Jangan sepotong-sepotong begitu kalau bicara," kali ini Jumin sedikit meledek Jaehee.

"Aku… Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam, Mr. Han," jawab Jaehee pelan tapi tetap terdengar oleh Jumin.

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku kalau besok pinggangmu sakit," kata Jumin. "Dan sekarang, bisakah kau bergeser sedikit untuk memberi ruang padaku?" lanjutnya.

Jaehee bergeser ke sebelah Jumin dengan gerakan setengah limbung.

Jumin pun mulai membuka kemejanya yang memang tidak ia kancingi seluruhnya, memperlihatkan postur badannya yang terbentuk sempurna. Tidak percuma Jumin selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk fitness setidaknya sekali setiap minggunya.

"Oh, tubuh Anda bagus sekali, Mr. Han."

Jaehee kembali meracau, kali ini disertai dengan tangannya yang mulai berjalan-jalan di atas badan sempurna Jumin.

Jumin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat. Ia sendiri mulai bergerak lebih aktif dengan memberikan _kissmark_ di leher Jaehee. Tangan Jumin perlahan berpindah dari satu titik sensitif ke titik lainnya. Ia menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke punggung Jaehee dan melepaskan kaitan bra yang dikenakan Jaehee dengan mudah, dan tangan kirinya mencakup dada Jaehee tanpa halangan yang berarti. Terasa sangat pas dalam genggamannya. Tanpa perlu menengok data pribadi asistennya itu, Jumin dapat mengira-ngira ukurannya.

"D-cup," ucap Jaehee lirih di sela-sela desahannya.

"Hmmm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Jumin berbisik di telinga Jaehee lalu memainkan sedikit daun telinga Jaehee dengan bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sedang memperhitungkan sesuatu, Mr. Han," jawab Jaehee.

"Kalau perkiraanku benar, kau punya ukuran 38D," kata Jumin sambil meremas lembut apa yang sedang dipegangnya. Jaehee mengangguk pelan. "Kau punya bentuk dada yang sangat bagus, Asisten Kang," lanjut Jumin.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara, Mr. Han," jawab Jaehee.

Ciuman Jumin tidak berhenti di leher Jaehee, ia melanjutkan ciumannya ke bagian bawah—mendarat sedikit di dada Jaehee untuk merasakannya. Tubuh Jaehee merespon stimulus di area sensitif itu, bagian kecil dari dada Jaehee mengeras. Desahan pun kembali terdengar, dan sepertinya suara itu akan menjadi teman kecil mereka berdua sepanjang malam.

Jaehee tidak dapat menahan tangannya kanannya untuk berhenti menelusuri tubuh Jumin, mulai dari dada, perut, dan ia pun tergoda untuk menyentuh bagian sensitif milik Jumin. "Mr. Han?" ucapnya sambil menyentuh celana yang dikenakan oleh Jumin. Seakan mengerti kode yang diberikan oleh Jaehee, Jumin membuka celana panjang yang dikenakannya, lalu membuangnya ke lantai, menyisakan boxer pendek berwarna merah.

"Bolehkah aku—?" tanya Jaehee yang sepertinya agak ragu.

Jumin mengarahkan tangan Jaehee untuk menyentuh area sensitifnya. "Di saat seperti ini kau masih bisa ragu-ragu, Asisten Kang?" tanya Jumin balik.

Jaehee menyentuh perlahan kejantanan milik Jumin yang sudah setengah mengeras itu. Ia baru pertama kali melakukan hubungan seintim ini dengan seseorang, walaupun yang dilakukannya ini dalam keadaan tidak sadar alias mabuk.

"Ayo lakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan dalam film dewasa, Mr. Han," ucap Jaehee.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar, Asisten Kang," kata Jumin, tangannya bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuh Jaehee dan membantunya melepas rok yang dikenakan oleh Jaehee.

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau malam ini aku ingin kau sepenuhnya," kata Jaehee.

Jumin diam saja, tapi tangannya sudah bergerilya ke tubuh bagian bawah milik Jaehee—membuka rok pendek yang dikenakannya, melepaskan celana dalamnya, lalu memastikan kalau liang kewanitaan milik Jaehee sudah siap untuk melakukan senggama—tapi sepertinya beberapa saat kemuian ia berniat untuk sedikit menggoda Jaehee.

"Mr. Han, _please_? Jangan menggodaku seperti itu," ucap Jaehee di sela-sela desahannya yang semakin parah.

"Oh? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak merasa sakit saat aku berada di dalam tubuhmu nanti," kata Jumin sambil tersenyum kecil. Jumin mengeluarkan jari tengahnya dari liang senggama Jaehee dan memposisikan dirinya di atas Jaehee. "Apa kau sudah siap, Asisten Kang?" lanjutnya.

Jaehee tidak menjawab dengan kata, ia membuka celah di antara kedua kakinya sebagai tanda bahwa ia siap kapanpun. Jumin mengarahkan kejantanannya ke liang senggama Jaehee dan mendorongnya perlahan. Jaehee menahan nafasnya sedikit.

"Sakit, Asisten Kang?" tanya Jumin singkat. "Aku akan bergerak kalau kau sudah merasa nyaman," lanjutnya.

"Uhm, sedikit, Mr. Han. Bergeraklah, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Jaehee.

Jumin mulai bergerak dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat, dan Jaehee berusaha mengimbangi tempo atasannya tersebut. Desahan nikmat menjadi teman setia mereka di malam yang singkat itu. Semakin cepat tempo yang dilakukan oleh Jumin, semakin keras cengkeraman Jaehee pada sisi tempat tidur. Sensasi nikmat yang dirasakan mereka berdua sudah mengalahkan akal sehat dua manusia yang biasanya lebih mementingkan logika itu.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak, mereka berdua mencapai klimaks dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Cipratan air mani milik Jumin memenuhi dinding vagina milik Jaehee. Jumin mencabut kejantanannya dari liang senggama Jaehee, diikuti dengan sisa cairan hasil klimaks mereka berdua.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup membuktikan kalau aku bukan seorang _gay_ , Asisten Kang," kata Jumin. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Temani aku tidur malam ini, Mr. Han," ucap Jaehee seraya menahan tangan Jumin.

" _Well_? Kau tidak memintaku untuk mengulangi hal tadi, kan?" tanya Jumin ragu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa Jaehee masih mabuk atau tidak.

"Tidak, Mr. Han. Aku lelah sekali. Dan biarkan malam ini menjadi milik kita berdua," kata Jaehee seraya tetap memegang pergelangan tangan Jumin.

Jumin menghela nafas panjang. Ia memutuskan untuk menemani asistennya sebentar, setidaknya sampai Jaehee tertidur agar bisa kembali ke kamarnya. Jumin duduk berselonjor di sisi ranjang yang kosong—akan tetapi, siapa yang menyangka kalau ia justru ikut tertidur hingga matahari bersinar tinggi keesokan paginya.

.

.

.

Jaehee terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya. Ia terkejut, tentu saja. Ia hampir tidak mengenakan apapun—dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut, di sebelahnya ada Jumin. Nyaris tak mengenakan apapun juga. Jaehee melirik jam yang masih berada di pergelangan tangannya—jam 7.30 pagi. Hampir saja ia berteriak karena terlambat, tapi lalu ia sadar kalau hari itu adalah hari sabtu.

"Mr. Han?" panggil Jaehee seraya mengguncang pelan bahu Jumin.

Jumin terbangun karena guncangan dari Jaehee. "Ah, Selamat pagi, Asisten Kang. Aku tertidur, rupanya," ucapnya dengan tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam, Mr. Han?" tanya Jaehee berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kau tidak ingat apa saja yang terjadi, ya?"

"Uhm, tidak semuanya. Saya hanya ingat diajak minum _wine_ dengan Anda."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau tidak bisa minum alkohol? Semalam bicaramu kacau semua, Asisten Kang. Dan ya, kita melakukan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan."

Jaehee tercekat. "Saya… Saya biasanya tidak masalah dengan _wine_ , tapi sepertinya _wine_ yang diberikan oleh Direktur Han semalam mengandung alkohol yang cukup tinggi."

"Hmmmph, maaf soal itu. Aku tidak membaca berapa persen alkohol yang terkandung dalam _wine_ yang diberikan oleh Ayah," kata Jumin sambil bangkit berdiri dan mengambil pakaian yang ia buang ke lantai semalam. "Oh ya, selesaikan pekerjaanmu yang tersisa paling lambat pukul empat sore ini," lanjutnya seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar Jaehee.

"Baik, Mr. Han," jawab Jaehee.

.

.

.

Jaehee merapikan beberapa pekerjaan yang sudah selesai ia kerjakan dan bergegas untuk mandi pagi, walau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang waktu setempat. Sebisa mungkin Jaehee. mengabaikan rasa sakit di pinggang dan bagian tubuh bawahnya. ' _Cih, ini pasti karena kejadian semalam_ ,' pikirnya. Masih ada satu-dua pekerjaan lagi namun Jaehee memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia tidak pernah membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mandi, paling lama 15 menit. Jaehee bersenandung sambil membuka tasnya untuk mencari pakaian bersih yang akan dikenakannya, hingga ia menyadari kalau ia lupa membawa pakaian dalam. Pasti semalam terburu-buru ketika dijemput menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Jaehee merasa ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain meminta bantuan bosnya. Dan kali ini dalam obrolan pribadi, tidak dengan _chat_ di RFA.

'Mr. Han,' ketik Jaehee pada Jumin.

'Ada apa, Asisten Kang? Ada yang salah dengan kamarmu?' tanya Jumin.

'Tidak, sebetulnya saya butuh sesuatu.'

'Eh? Apakah kau salah mengetik kata sayang menjadi saya?'

'… Mr. Han, sepertinya saya salah menghubungi anda untuk hal seperti ini.'

' _Okay_ , aku bercanda.'

'Saya tidak mengerti dengan selera humor Anda, Mr. Han.'

'Hmm, sebenarnya tadi setengahnya bercanda.'

'Maksud Anda?'

'Maksudku, setengahnya lagi serius.'

'Terserah Anda, Mr. Han.'

'Jaehee, kita sedang tidak di kantor. Jangan terlalu formal denganku saat berada di luar kantor. Kau sampai tidak sadar dari tadi aku sudah manggil kau pake -aku-kau-'

'Baiklah, Mr. Han, mari kembali ke topik. Aku butuh sesuatu.'

'Ada apa gerangan?'

'Aku... Aku tahu ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang memalukan, tapi aku sangat membutuhkannya. Jadi tolong jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh mengenai hal ini.'

'Aku jarang sekali melihatmu sangat membutuhkan sesuatu. Baiklah, apa yang sedang kau butuhkan?'

'Aku berharap kau akan menghapus percakapan ini setelah urusan ini selesai.'

'... Separah itu kah? Aku takut aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, karena kita juga membicarakan masalah pekerjaan kita, _which is_ sangat penting."

'Kalau begitu, setelah ini berakhir, anggap saja percakapan ini tidak pernah terjadi, apakah bisa?'

'Jangan khawatir, otakku masih memiliki kemampuan yang sangat baik.'

'Aku...Akumembutuhkanpakaiandalamkusekarangtapiakumeninggalkannyaiapartemenku. Dapatkahkaumengambilkannyauntukku?'

'…'

'… Mr. Han?'

'Berikan aku kunci apartemenmu. Aku akan mengambilkannya secepat yang aku bisa.'

Jaehee menghela nafas. Antara lega dan malu karena harus meminta bantuan atasannya untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Asisten Kang? Apakah aku bisa mengambil kunci apartemenmu?" ucap Jumin dari luar kamar Jaehee. Jaehee mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek seenaknya dan membuka pintu kamar untuk memberikan dua buah kunci, kunci apartemen dan kunci kamarnya.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Han. Maaf merepotkan seperti ini," kata Jaehee.

Jumin hanya mengangguk pelan dan pergi.

.

.

Apartemen milik Jaehee ternyata tidak sebesar yang Jumin perkirakan. Apartemen dengan dua kamar itu terlihat tertata rapi dengan berbagai tumpukan buku di sudut ruangan. Jumin juga melihat beberapa medali emas tergantung di dinding ruangan, hasil dari kejuaraan judo yang pernah Jaehee ikuti. Di meja kerjanya juga terlihat satu bingkai foto ketika Jaehee masih memiliki rambut panjang, bersama dengan teman-temannya. Indah, tapi rambut panjang cukup mengganggu untuk bekerja, pikir Jumin. Lalu ia melirik kamar dengan angka '28' dan cukup yakin bahwa itu adalah kamar Jaehee, mengingat ulang tahunnya adalah 28 Desember. Ia menyapu isi kamar Jaehee dengan matanya, lalu membuka lemari besar di sebelah tempat tidur, melihat sekilas isi lemari baju tersebut, dan mengambil apa yang Jaehee titipkan padanya. Ia juga mengambil gaun berwarna biru muda, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada tetangga yang melihatnya masuk ke apartemen Jaehee, Jumin bergegas untuk pulang. Akan tetapi, saat ia sudah setengah perjalanan menuju ke _penthouse_ -nya, muncul pemberitahuan pesan masuk dari Jaehee. Jumin meminggirkan mobil yang sedang dikendarainya.

'Mr. Han?'

'Ada apa Asisten Kang? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, barang yang kau minta sudah kuambilkan.'

'Maaf jika ini merepotkanmu lagi, apakah bisa berhenti sebentar di minimarket? Aku membutuhkan pembalut.'

'... Aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk memotong gajimu bulan depan, Asisten Kang.'

'Anda tidak serius kan, Mr. Han?'

'Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-kataku.'

'...'

'Oke aku bercanda soal itu, tidak usah dipikirkan. Dan itu berarti hubungan semalam aman.'

'Mr. Han, kumohon jangan ungkit-ungkit kejadian semalam lagi.'

'Tidak apa-apa, kan? Toh hanya kita berdua yang tau.'

'Terserah, Mr. Han.'

Kebetulan sekali Jumin memarkir mobilnya di dekat sebuah minimarket. Ia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan duduk sejenak di kursi kemudinya dan terlebih dahulu memperhatikan apa saja yang dilakukan orang-orang di dalam minimarket. Ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya ke minimarket seperti ini. Segala sesuatu yang diperlukan Jumin sudah tersedia di rumahnya, dan jika ia ingin berbelanja, pintu _department_ _store_ selalu terbuka lebar untuk orang-orang sepertinya. Minimarket belum pernah masuk dalam daftar kunjungannya sebelum ini.

Setelah yakin mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya, Jumin segera bergegas ke luar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju minimarket. Saat Jumin masuk, sepertinya para pegawai minimarket tersebut mengenalinya dan berbisik satu sama lain. Jumin tidak terlalu ambil pusing, ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu.

Jumin menghampiri rak dengan tag kebutuhan wanita dan mengambil salah satu merk pembalut secara random, lalu pergi ke kasir untuk membayarnya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan hal seperti ini.

"Apakah ada lagi tambahan belanjanya, Tuan? Tidak sekalian dengan kondomnya?" tanya kasir yang sedang melayani Jumin.

' _Kalau aku beli pembalut, apa kau pikir aku butuh kondom, hah?'_ pikir Jumin, namun hal itu hanya terucap di kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak perlu, aku sudah punya beberapa di rumah," jawabnya. "Oh ya, tambah ini sekalian," lanjut Jumin seraya mengambil beberapa bar coklat yang ada di meja kasir.

Jumin memberi selembar uang berwarna merah dan mengambil belanjaannya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Semoga anda segera dikaruniai anak," ucap kasir sambil tersenyum. Ya, random sekali, memang.

"Bukan urusanmu, tapi terima kasih," jawab Jumin lalu bergegas kembali ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

Jumin membuka pintu _penthouse_ -nya dan melihat Jaehee sedang membuat kopi. Hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek. Dalam keadaan tidak formal, Jaehee tampak jauh lebih manis. Seketika ia langsung memalingkan pandangannya.

"O—oh, Mr. Han, selamat sore," ucap Jaehee refleks. Masih terbawa kebiasaan di kantor, rupanya.

"Ehm. Selamat sore, Asisten Kang. Ini barang titipanmu. Berpakaianlah yang rapi, aku sudah memesan tempat di restoran favoritku. Tadi aku mengambil gaunmu yang berwarna biru muda," kata Jumin sambil menyerahkan bawaannya pada Jaehee.

"Oh? Tapi, aku tidak bawa—" kalimat Jaehee terputus sembari melihat sandal yang ia pakai dan sepatu butut di dekat pintu keluar.

"Kau butuh sepatu? Tadi tertinggal di mobil, kau bisa memakainya sewaktu kita pergi nanti," kata Jumin seakan ia mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jaehee.

"Pekerjaanku belum selesai semuanya," ucap Jaehee (berusaha) mengelak.

"Kutarik kata-kataku tadi pagi kalau kau harus menyelesaikannya sebelum pukul empat sore. Kau bisa menyelesaikannya setelah kita pergi, Asisten Kang," balas Jumin tenang.

"Anda hari ini benar-benar penuh kejutan ya, Mr. Han. Saya tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Anda," gumam Jaehee pelan. Entah hanya perasaannya atau sikap Jumin selama di rumah—setidaknya dalam kurun waktu 24 jam ini—terlihat lebih lembut dan manusiawi daripada Jumin Han yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Aku dengar itu, Asisten Kang. Dan ingat, kita sedang tidak berada di kantor, bukan? Jangan terlalu formal ketika kita sedang tidak di kantor," jawab Jumin.

"Baik, Mr. Han."

.

.

.

"Anda menyetir mobil sendiri, Mr. Han?" Jaehee sedikit tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Seorang Jumin Han dan mobil mewah memang paduan yang elegan. Tapi seorang Jumin Han dan mobil mewah dengan dirinya sendiri di balik kemudia adalah hal yang luar biasa, kalau tidak mau dibilang _berbahaya._

Selama ini Jumin selalu pergi ke manapun dengan diantar seorang sopir. Terakhir kali Jaehee tahu Jumin mencoba mengendarai sendiri, mobilnya berakhir di bengkel dengan reparasi total. Ajaibnya, Jumin hampir tidak mendapat goresan, bahkan mentalnya juga tidak terkikis sedikitpun.

"Ada masalah? Aku sudah 26 tahun dan punya Surat Izin Mengemudi."

"Bukan begitu. Tapi, Anda biasanya lebih suka dengan sopir. Lagipula, saya masih ingat insiden mobil Anda yang dulu itu. Anda yakin mau mengendarai sendiri? Atau Anda mau saya yang mengendarai?"

"Aku baru saja kembali dari apartemenmu dan sekarang masih baik-baik saja."

"Anda mengendarainya sendirian?"

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh memeriksa CCTV kalau mau."

Jaehee sedikit takjub dengan kemajuan kemampuan mengemudi Jumin. Mungkin selama ini diam-diam Jumin ikut kursus mengemudi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Jaehee tersenyum sejenak sebelum kemudian membuka pintu mobil Jumin dan sedikit terkejut ketika ia melihat sepasang sepatu yang senada dengan gaun yang ia kenakan. _Ankle shoes_ berwarna biru muda. Namun ia tidak ingat kalau pernah membeli sepatu tersebut. "Mr. Han?" panggilnya.

"Ada apa, asisten Kang?" tanya Jumin.

"Sepatu ini?" Jaehee justru balik bertanya.

"Oh, tadi kebetulan aku lewat toko sepatu dan melihat sepatu ini, kupikir itu cocok dengan gaun biru mudamu," jawab Jumin.

Jaehee sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, membayangkan kombinasi Jumin dan tumpukan rak sepatu wanita di sebuah toko sepatu yang _kebetulan_ ia lewati sedikit terlihat kurang pas dalam imajinasinya.

"Tapi …"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, pakai saja. Aku yakin sepatu itu pas di kakimu. Masuklah, kita akan segera berangkat."

Jaehee duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah Jumin dan mencoba sepatu yang diberikan Jumin. Benar saja, sepatu itu pas sekali di kakinya.

"Ternyata perkiraanku benar, sepatu itu muat. Cocok sekali untuk wanita sepertimu," ucap Jumin.

"Apakah itu sebuah pujian, Mr. Han? Aku tersanjung," balas Jaehee. "Hari ini kau tidak bersikap seperti biasanya. Murah hati sekali. Kuharap kau tidak sedang punya ide bisnis yang aneh lagi? _Cat_ _wine_ yang terakhir kali ingin Anda rancang itu sudah cukup membuat Saya pusing," lanjutnya.

Jumin tersenyum tipis. "Sudah kubilang, kejutan kecil tidak menyakitkan, bukan? Dan kulihat tadi pekerjaanmu tinggal sedikit, jadi kupikir—sekali-sekali pergi makan malam bersama asisten sendiri bukanlah hal yang buruk," jawabnya. "Tapi jangan harap hari Senin kau akan mendapatkan waktu kosong seperti ini, dan lagi, _Cat_ _wine_ bukan bisnis aneh, kau harus lihat Elizabeth 3rd minum _wine_ dan kau akan tahu betapa cemerlangnya ide itu."

Jaehee menghela nafas dengan perasaan sedikit lega. Setidaknya Jumin masih seperti Jumin yang ia kenal setiap harinya selama di kantor.

"Oh, dan juga _Jaehee_."

"Ya?"

Jaehee sedikit tertegun mendengar Jumin yang sedikit lebih menekankan nadanya ketika mengucapkan namanya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa di sini.

"Kita tidak sedang di kantor, jadi hentikan sikap formalmu itu. Kau pakai panggilan tidak formal seperti 'aku-kau' tidak akan membuat gajimu terpotong."

"… Baiklah, Mr. Han."

"Satu lagi, Jaehee."

"Ya?"

"Namaku Jumin, bukan Mr. Han."

Dalam hatinya, Jaehee menarik kembali kata-katanya: atasannya hari ini _memang_ aneh.

.

.

Akhirnya, malam itu mereka habiskan dengan topik yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dibahas sebelumnya. Membuka sisi lain dari diri masing-masing. Sisi manis yang tidak semua orang dapat melihatnya. Tentang kejuaraan judo yang pernah Jaehee ikuti. Tentang sisi lain keluarga Jumin yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia ceritakan. Dan tentang mimpi yang mungkin belum sempat terealisasikan.

.

.

 _[Hot news!] Presiden Direktur_ perusahaan _C &R, berkencan dengan kepala asistennya sendiri!_

 _(Kota W, Tanggal K, Bulan J, Tahun H) Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok direktur tampan Jumin Han? Banyak wanita yang terpesona dengan ketampanannya. Namun, ia tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan wanita manapun. Bahkan pernah bertiup kabar angin bahwa Jumin Han adalah seorang_ gay _._

 _Belakangan dikabarkan bahwa Jumin sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kepala asistennya sendiri. Jaehee Kang, atau yang biasa akrab disapa Jaehee oleh teman-temannya. Sepertinya asistennya tersebut sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh dari sang atasan, dan sekarang sepertinya hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari sekedar hubungan pekerjaan._

 _Menurut sumber terpercaya, ia sudah berhasil mengambil sebuah foto dimana keduanya sedang makan malam di sebuah restoran ternama. Malam minggu, pula._ _ **Yang jomblo jangan iri ya. –redaksi**_ _. Sumber lain lagi menyebutkan, bahwa beberapa waktu terakhir, Jaehee tinggal di rumah Jumin. Ada apa gerangan?_

 _Jumin fans club, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama "Jauh", mengatakan bahwa mereka sejujurnya lega karena Jumin ternyata bukan seorang_ gay _seperti asumsi masyarakat._

"Atleast _, Mimin sekarang punya kekasih seorang wanita, walaupun tampangnya biasa aja!" ujar salah seorang anggota Jauh._

 _Sampai sekarang, belum ada konfirmasi dari pihak Jumin maupun pihak Jaehee mengenai berita ini. Benarkah hubungan mereka benar-benar lebih dari sekedar profesionalitas? (Vintage, redaksi)._

Jaehee menghela nafasnya dan menutup tab berita gosip di _smartphone_ -nya. Berita macam apa, itu? Dan, siapa pula yang sudah berhasil memotretnya bersama dengan Jumin saat mereka pergi makan malam? Paparazzi memang terkadang kurang kerjaan—atau memang pekerjaan mereka adalah memata-matai orang penting. Beberapa saat kemudian, masuk pemberitahuan dari ruang obrolan RFA.

707: "Jaehee, apa kau sudah melihat berita gosip pagi ini?"

Jaehee: "Berita soal Mr. Han pergi ke kebun anggur?"

707: " _Nope_ , bukan yang itu."

Jaehee: "Oh—MAKSUDMU BERITA SAMPAH YANG MEMBAHAS KALAU AKU DAN MR. HAN ADALAH SEPASANG KEKASIH?"

 _-Zen memasukki ruang obrolan-_

Zen: "Jaehee, kenapa kau mau dengan orang seperti itu?"

Jaehee: "Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku adalah kekasih Mr. Han."

Zen: "Lalu? Berita itu?"

Jaehee: "Tidak semua yang kau baca itu benar, Zen."

 _-Jumin memasuki ruang obrolan-_

Jaehee: "Oh, Mr. Han! Apakah anda sudah membaca berita pagi ini?"

Jumin: "Tentu. Berita yang menyusahkan."

Jaehee: "Semoga berita ini tidak bertahan lama."

Jumin: "Asisten Kang."

Jaehee: "Ya, Mr. Han?"

Jumin: "Aku ingin gosip ini menghilang dengan cepat."

Jaehee: "Apakah anda punya rencana untuk menghilangkan gosip ini?"

Jumin: "Bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih? Dengan begitu tidak akan ada lagi yang membicarakannya."

Jaehee: _**(memasukkan stiker terkejut)**_ "Apakah menurut anda hal ini benar-benar perlu untuk dilakukan? Atau anda punya ide lain selain ini?"

Jumin: "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau punya ide lain?"

Jaehee: "Saya… Karena saya tidak terlalu mempedulikan gosip ini, saya juga tidak memikirkan solusinya. Itu hanya sebuah gosip murahan."

Jumin: "Jadi, kau tidak akan keberatan, bukan, jika kita menangani gosip ini dengan benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Jaehee: "… Menurut saya itu adalah hal yang berbeda, Mr. Han."

Jumin: "Asisten Kang, mungkin kau tidak perduli dengan gosip ini karena tidak mempengaruhi hidupmu secara langsung. Tetapi, pertimbangkan apa yang akan terjadi denganku."

Jaehee: "Sejak kapan anda peduli dengan gosip seperti itu, Mr. Han?"

Jumin: "Bukan masalah gosipnya, tapi masalah _image-_ ku."

Zen: "Bodoh! Jaehee kau tidak seharusnya mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan!"

Jumin: "Oh, Zen. Aku tidak tahu kau masih ada di sini."

Zen: "HEH? Apakah kau mau bilang kalau aku ini tidak terlihat?"

Jumin: "Iya."

Zen: "Apa—"

Jumin: "Baik, Asisten Kang, kembali ke topik. Kau tahu _image-_ ku akan dipengaruhi oleh gosip ini, dan hal tersebut akan berpengaruh buruk pada citra perusahaan kita. Hal itu bukan sesuatu yang baik, bukan?"

Jaehee: "… Menurut saya begitu."

Zen:" Jaehee, jangan dengarkan ia!"

Jumin: "Zen, kau berisik sekali. Asisten Kang, datanglah ke ruanganku sekarang."

 _-Jumin Han meninggalkan ruang obrolan-_

Zen: "Jaehee! Hati-hati dengan si brengsek itu, ia punya lidah setajam ular."

Jaehee: "Ah, Zen. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Tadi Mr. Han memanggilku."

Zen: "Hei, tunggu—"

 _-Jaehee Kang meninggalkan ruang obrolan-_

.

.

Jaehee mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Jumin.

"Oh, masuk, Asisten Kang," ucap Jumin dari dalam ruang kerjanya. " _Okay_ , tentang gosip yang sudah kita bicarakan tadi. Kau tahu hal ini akan berpengaruh buruk pada perusahaan kita, dan aku tidak ingin ayah tahu mengenai hal ini," lanjutnya ketika Jaehee sudah berada di depannya.

"Direktur Han?"

"Akan lebih susah bila beliau tahu masalah gosip ini."

"Tapi, menjadi sepasang kekasih 'yang sesungguhnya' terdengar sangat ekstrim. Saya masih berpikir bahwa itu bukanlah ide yang bagus. Bagaimana dengan membuat sebuah konferensi pers? Semacam deklarasi bahwa tidak ada apapun."

"Itu akan terdengar lebih aneh, Asisten Kang. Apa yang akan orang katakan jika mendadak aku membuat sebuah deklarasi bahwa tidak ada hubungan apapun di antara kita selain rekan kerja? Mereka akan berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah berita palsu untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Mr. Han, anda terlalu banyak menonton berita infotaiment."

"Aku hanya bersiap untuk hal terburuk."

"Terserah Anda. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan membiarkan gosip itu untuk sementara waktu? Saya berpikir gosip murahan seperti ini akan menghilang dengan sendirinya jika kita melakukan segala sesuatunya seperti yang biasa kita lakukan."

"Benar juga, tapi tergantung situasinya. Jika gosip ini bertambah besar, tentu saja hal itu bukanlah pilihan terbaik."

"Jadi.. Saya pikir, untuk sekarang, kita bisa tetap tenang dan tidak melakukan apapun, bukan?"

"Hmm, bukan itu maksudku, tapi, tidak buruk juga. Untuk sekarang. Dan dengan catatan, jika gosip ini tetap menyebar dan bertambah parah, kita akan melakukan apa yang kubilang sebelumnya."

"… Menjadi sepasang kekasih sesungguhnya?"

"Ya. Bagaimana?"

"Apakah saya masih punya pilihan lain?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi tidak ada gunanya anda bertanya 'bagaimana', Mr. Han."

"Hanya untuk memastikan."

"Baik. Terserah anda, Mr. Han. Kita akan melakukan apa yang Anda minta."

.

.

.

Jaehee keluar dari ruangan Jumin dengan beberapa pekerjaan tambahan, berusaha setenang mungkin, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia sering kali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh bosnya.

"Jaehee-ssi!" panggil Nano, salah seorang rekan kerja Jaehee.

"Oh, Nano. Selamat pagi," jawab Jaehee.

"Apa kau sudah lihat berita hari ini?" tanya Nano.

"Un, ada apa?" Jaehee tahu, rekan kerjanya ini pasti akan menanyakan masalah gosip itu.

"Apakah kau benar-benar menjadi kekasih Mr. Han?" tanya Nano lagi dengan wajah penasaran.

Jaehee menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau percaya dengan berita itu?"

"Antara percaya dan tidak."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana menurutmu saja, Nano."

"Oh iya, apa kau tinggal bersama dengan Mr. Han?"

"Kenapa kau penasaran dengan hal itu?"

"Karena.. Ya.. Kalau lelaki dan wanita dewasa tinggal bersama di satu tempat, biasanya akan terjadi hal-hal yang… Begitulah."

Jaehee tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Nano. Ia juga tidak menyangka kalau hubungan intim itu akan terjadi, bahkan saat ia mabuk. Tapi ia tidak ingin kalau hal itu sampai diketahui oleh teman sekantornya, gosip akan semakin parah kalau sampai ada yang tahu. "Hmmpph, menurutmu saja, Nano. Pekerjaanku banyak sekali, bahkan seringkali aku harus lembur sampai tengah malam. Kalaupun aku tinggal bersama dengan Mr. Han, aku tidak akan sempat untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu kan? Dan aku tidak tinggal bersamanya." Bohong sedikit tidak akan menyakitkan, begitu pikir Jaehee. Lagipula, mereka tidak tinggal bersama untuk waktu yang lama.

' _Aku hanya menginap sampai situasi aman. Tidak lebih.'_ Jaehee berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Nano terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Oke. Senang mendengarnya langsung dari Jaehee-ssi."

Jaehee mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum pada Nano dan kembali ke ruangan tempat ia bekerja.

.

.

Jumin sedang asyik dengan pekerjaannya ketika ketika _smartphone_ -nya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Ia meliriknya dan melihat tulisan ' _Ayah_ ' tertampang disana.

"Selamat siang, Ayah. Ada apa?" sapa Jumin saat mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Jumin, ada apa dengan berita hari ini?_ " tanya Sang Ayah langsung ke poinnya _._

Jumin menghela nafas, pasti masalah itu. Yang ia khawatirkan justru terjadi lebih cepat di luar perkiraannya, Ayahnya mengetahui gosip yang beredar. "Bukan masalah besar, Ayah. Gosip itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya," jawab Jumin berusaha untuk tenang.

" _Tapi kau tahu kan, yang namanya gosip bisa saja menghancurkan nama perusahaan._ "

"Tentu."

" _Cepat selesaikan gosip yang dapat berubah menjadi skandal itu, atau Ayah akan menjodohkanmu dengan Sarah._ "

"…"

" _Jumin?_ "

"Beri aku waktu seminggu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini."

" _Terlalu lama, bagaimana dengan 5 hari?_ "

"Deal _._ "

" _Baik, Ayah tunggu kabar baiknya._ "

Dan telepon ditutup. Jumin berdecak, dalam hati bergumam, 'Sial, kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi. Mengganggu saja.'

.

.

.

Rupanya kenyataan tidak seindah harapan Jumin dan Jaehee. Bukannya surut, gosip itu justru semakin melebar. Dan semakin parah.

Jumin menelepon Jaehee dan meminta Jaehee untuk datang ke ruangannya.

"Asisten Kang, rupanya kenyataan tidak berpihak pada kita, kautahu kan apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Jumin ketika Jaehee sudah berada di ruangannya.

"Tentu saja, menjadi 'kekasih yang sesungguhnya', kan?" kata Jaehee.

Jumin tersenyum tipis. "Benar sekali."

"Maaf bila pertanyaanku ini sedikit bodoh, tapi… Bagaimana kita menunjukkan bahwa kita benar-benar sepasang kekasih, Mr. Han?" tanya Jaehee ragu.

"Sepertinya itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Kita akan lebih sering pergi berkencan," kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mudahnya dari bibir Jumin, dan itu cukup membuat Jaehee terkejut. Bukan seperti seseorang yang belum pernah menjalani hubungan romantis sama sekali.

"Mr. Han, dari mana anda mendapatkan ide seperti itu? Anda terdengar seperti Zen," ucap Jaehee disela-sela keterkejutannya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya. Dan kau seperti tidak mengenal internet, Asisten Kang," protes Jumin.

"Maaf, Mr. Han," suara Jaehee seperti menahan tawa.

" _Not a big deal_ , tidak masalah. Oh ya, apa kau punya restoran favorit di sekitar sini?"

"Tidak juga, biasanya saya hanya membeli bento di _convenience store_ dekat sini."

"Ayo kita coba sesuatu yang berbeda hari ini."

"Maksud Anda? Apakah itu ajakan untuk makan siang bersama, Mr. Han?"

"Iya, anggap saja kencan kecil-kecilan setelah deklarasi sebagai 'kekasih'."

"Tapi pekerjaan saya sedang banyak sekali dan bisa menumpuk kalau ditinggal terlalu lama."

"Asisten Kang, apa kau mencoba menolak ajakan makan siang dari _kekasihmu_?"

"E-eh?"

Jaehee terlalu kaget untuk berbicara panjang lebar. Mendengar kata 'kekasih' begitu mudah meluncur dari mulut atasannya masih terdengar sangat canggung di telinganya.

"Atau, mungkin membantu pekerjaan pasangannya termasuk dalam daftar kegiatan sepasang kekasih?"

"Anda tidak perlu sampai sejauh itu, Mr. Han."

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Kita makan di luar sesuai dengan keinginan Anda."

.

.

.

Ponsel Jumin berdering ketika ia dan Jaehee sedang menunggu pesanan mereka di sebuah kafe kecil dekat kantor. Jumin berdiri dan menjauh sedikit dari tempat duduknya.

"Selamat siang, Ayah," sapa Jumin ketika mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Jumin, gosip itu sudah semakin besar. Sesuai dengan perjanjian kita sebelumnya, Ayah akan mengatur pernikahanmu dengan Sarah_ ," balas suara dari seberang.

"Ayah, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku."

" _Benarkah? Rasanya Ayah tidak pernah mendengar kau dekat dengan wanita. Apakah Ayah kenal dengan wanita ini?_ "

"Aku akan segera mengenalkannya pada Ayah. Kapan Ayah punya waktu?"

" _Besok dan lusa ayah tidak pergi kemana-mana, bisakah kau mengajaknya ke rumah untuk makan siang besok?_ "

"Baik, besok aku akan datang bersamanya. Kebetulan juga besok hari sabtu."

Sambungan telepon pun diputus, dan Jumin kembali ke mejanya.

"Telepon dari __Direktur __Han?" tanya Jaehee ketika Jumin sudah mendarat manis di tempat duduknya.

"Iya. Besok Ayah mengajakku makan siang, kau ikut denganku," jawab Jumin.

"Eh? Untuk apa aku ikut? Apakah aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak, kau belum perlu untuk pergi ke dokter THT kok, Asisten Kang."

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Mr. Han. Tapi untuk apa aku ikut?"

"Karena sekarang kau adalah 'kekasih'ku."

"Maaf?"

"Kau tidak lupa akan peran kita saat ini, kan, Asisten Kang?"

"Oh—baiklah. Apa aku punya pilihan untuk menolak?"

"Tidak. Aku akan membelikanmu gaun, nanti setelah jam kantor, kutemani kau mencari gaun yang kau suka."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Mr. Han. Aku bisa memilihnya sendiri."

"Jangan sungkan dengan 'kekasih' sendiri, Asisten Kang. Lagipula aku yang sudah mengajakmu, sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk menemani dan membelikan sesuatu untukmu."

"Aku… Berharap kau sedang bercanda, Mr. Han."

"Asisten Kang."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini untuk suatu hal."

Tepat setelah Jumin berkata begitu, pesanan makan siang mereka datang.

.

.

.

Jumin mengetuk ruang kerja Jaehee satu jam setelah jam kantor berakhir. Seperti biasa, banyaknya pekerjaan memaksa dua manusia ini untuk bekerja melebihi waktu yang seharusnya, alias lembur.

"Asisten Kang, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai? Ayo pergi sekarang, sebelum hari bertambah larut," ucap Jumin.

"Sebentar, Mr. Han. Kita akan pergi setelah saya menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini," jawab Jaehee lalu berpaling kembali pada pekerjaan yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Kalau masih ada pekerjaan lagi, bawa pulang saja. Nanti kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu setelah kita berada di _penthouse_ ," kata Jumin seraya duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Jaehee.

Jaehee menghentikan pekerjaannya. "Tunggu, Mr. Han? Jadi saya masih harus tinggal di tempat Anda? Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai keadaan benar-benar stabil. Pergerakan _mint_ _eye_ semakin terlihat dan aku tidak ingin satupun dari anggota RFA yang menjadi korban."

Jaehee menghela nafasnya, ia sudah menduga jawaban itu. "Baik, Mr. Han."

.

.

.

Jumin mengendarai mobilnya menuju butik yang dulu menjadi langganan ibunya, sekitar 30 menit dari kantornya.

"Asisten Kang, kita sudah sampai," kata Jumin seraya mengguncang pelan bahu Jaehee yang setengah tertidur di sebelahnya.

"Oh?" ucap Jaehee sedikit terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini, Mr. Han?" lanjutnya.

"Ini butik langganan ibuku. Aku beberapa kali menemaninya membeli gaun," jawab Jumin.

Kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam butik tersebut dan Jaehee terpukau dengan apa yang ia lihat. Keindahan pada gaun itu nyata.

"Kau bisa memilih satu atau dua yang kau suka, Asisten Kang." Suara Jumin mengembalikan jiwa Jaehee ke dunia nyata. "Dan kau tidak usah memikirkan berapa harga dari gaun tersebut, _my treat_."

"Tidak perlu, Mr. Han," jawab Jaehee seraya melihat-lihat _display_ , diikuti Jumin.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Asisten Kang. Uang milikmu bisa kau simpan untuk keperluan anak kita kelak."

Jaehee tidak sempat menahan semburat merah yang muncul tipis di wajahnya ketika mendengar Jumin berbicara demikian. "Anak?! Jangan bercanda seperti itu, Mr. Han."

"Aku tidak bercanda soal itu, Asisten Kang."

"… Terserah, Mr. Han."

Pilihan Jaehee jatuh pada gaun tanpa lengan dengan panjang se-mata kaki berwarna merah maroon.

"Kau tampak elegan dengan gaun itu, Asisten Kang," puji Jumin ketika melihat Jaehee mencoba gaun merah tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Han. Lagi-lagi aku tersanjung," balas Jaehee.

"Tuan Jumin, apakah wanita ini kekasih Anda?" Tanya salah satu pegawai toko yang melayani mereka. "Anda punya selera yang bagus sekali," lanjutnya.

"Begitulah," jawab Jumin singkat. "Oh ya, bisakah kau memilihkan satu gaun lagi untuknya?"

Pegawai toko tersebut mengangguk dan pergi untuk melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Jumin.

"Mr. Han," potong Jaehee.

"Hmm?"tanya Jumin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jaehee.

"Kurasa gaun ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Jaehee menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu. Atasannya ini memang sulit untuk ditebak.

.

.

.

Tepat jam 12 siang, Jumin dan Jaehee tiba di rumah kediaman ayah Jumin. Rupanya sang ayahanda sudah menunggunya di depan pintu masuk.

"Selamat siang, Ayah," ucap Jumin memberi salam pada Sang Ayahanda. "Apakah kau sendiri saja hari ini?" tanyanya. Biasanya saat Jumin bertemu dengan ayahnya, Sang Ayah sedang bersama seorang wanita, dan berbeda-beda setiap kali mereka bertemu.

"Ah, selamat siang, anakku. Kau benar sekali, hari ini aku sendiri saja. Khusus hari spesial ini," jawab ayah Jumin sambil tertawa. "Dan kalau tidak salah, kau adalah asisten Jumin, benar?" lanjutnya sambil berpaling pada Jaehee.

"Benar, Direktur Han. Senang bertemu dengan Anda," balas Jaehee.

Mereka berjalan ke ruang makan, dan di sana tersedia makanan tradisional khas Korea. Cantik dan menggugah selera.

"Oh ya, Jumin. Kau bilang kemarin akan membawa wanita pilihanmu, kan?" tanya ayah Jumin membuka percakapan.

"Aku membawanya bersamaku kok, ayah," jawab Jumin kalem.

Ayah Jumin menatap Jaehee. "Apakah kau merupakan kekasih Jumin?"

"Ya, Direktur Han," jawab Jaehee tercekat.

"Jadi gosip itu benar, ya. Jangan sampai hubungan kalian merusak profesionalitas kalian dalam pekerjaan," ucap sang ayah. "Oh ya, kapan kalian berencana untuk membawa hubungan kalian ke tahap yang lebih serius?" lanjutnya.

Jumin dan Jaehee saling berpandangan.

"Kami belum membicarakan hal tersebut, Direktur Han," kata Jaehee.

"Kutunggu kabar baik kalian secepatnya. Dan sekarang, ayo kita nikmati apa yang sudah disediakan," kata ayah Jumin sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau pertemuan kita dengan Direktur Han adalah untuk membahas hal ini, Mr. Han?" Jaehee protes ketika mereka sudah sampai di _penthouse_ milik Jumin.

"Kejutan lain untukmu, Asisten Kang," jawab Jumin sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kurasa ini sudah berlebihan, Mr. Han."

"Bisakah kau menyebutkan, berlebihan di bagian mana? Karena aku memang berninat untuk melamarmu, Asisten Kang."

"Hah?" Hanya itu respon Jaehee mendengar kalimat terakhir Jumin.

"Ah, sebentar," kata Jumin lalu masuk ke kamarnya, untuk mengambil sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia keluar dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil, lalu membukanya. "Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya, Jaehee Kang?" lanjut Jumin.

"Mr. Han.. Aku… " Jaehee bingung harus bereaksi apa. Selama ini ia tidak pernah merasakan apa yang disebut dengan cinta. Cintanya sebagai _fangirl_ Zen tentunya merupakan hal yang berbeda dengan _cinta_ yang seperti _ini_ , menurutnya. Lagipula, hubungan mereka saat ini bukankah hanya untuk menghalau gosip itu? kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Mr. Han, kalau ini karena gosip itu, bukankah melamarku sampai seperti ini sudah benar-benar berlebihan?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan gosip yang sedang berhembus saat ini. Yah, tapi aku harus berterima kasih pada gosip itu. Karena itu aku jadi punya kesempatan untuk melakukan ini."

"Hah?"

Jaehee merasa kali ini otaknya berjalan dengan tidak efisien, yang bisa diucapkannya dari tadi hanya 'hah' dan 'hah'.

"Aku serius dengan ini, Asisten Kang. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Kuberi kau beberapa hari untuk berpikir. Karena aku ingin sebuah pernikahan hanya sekali untuk seumur hidup. Dan kau bisa menyimpan cincin ini untuk sementara waktu. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin menikah denganku, kau bisa mengembalikannya," kata Jumin.

Jaehee mengambil kotak cincin itu dan menatap mata Jumin. Ia tidak menemukan kebohongan ataupun sebuah candaan di sana. "Mr. Han, berikan aku waktu, paling lambat dua hari. Aku akan memberikan jawabanku dalam kurun waktu itu."

Jumin tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, Asisten Kang. Ini adalah sebuah keputusan besar dalam hidupmu dan aku tidak ingin kau menyesalinya di kemudian hari."

.

.

Malam itu, Jaehee tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya sama sekali. Bayang-bayang ketika Jumin melamarnya terus menghantuinya. Selama ini, ia selalu beranggapan bahwa cinta adalah sesuatu yang dapat mengganggu karirnya. Tapi sekarang? Yang terjadi sungguh di luar dugaannya. Atasan yang selama ini ia hormati, justru memintanya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Hal yang tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dalam benak Jaehee.

Selama ini hubungan mereka terjalin atas nama profesionalitas. Walaupun terkadang menurutnya Jumin banyak melewati batas privasi dirinya sebagai asisten, seperti membangunkannya jam dua pagi hanya untuk menitipkan Elizabeth 3rd, misalnya. Tetapi Jaehee tetap bisa merasakan bahwa Jumin membangun garis batas yang jelas di antara mereka. Jumin, setidaknya, selalu memberi kompensasi atas perbuatannya yang melewati batas privasi itu. Di luar hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, mereka hampir tidak pernah berbagi afeksi.

Kecuali mungkin beberapa hari terakhir sejak dia tinggal di apartemen Jumin. Jaehee sedikit demi sedikit bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Jumin. Awalnya dia pikir karena Jumin sedang di 'rumahnya' sendiri, karena itu lah Jumin bersikap sedikit lebih rileks. Tapi merasakan secara langsung perhatian kecil dari Jumin, seperti memberinya selimut ketika dia tertidur di atas tumpukan laporannya, atau ketika Jumin mengingatkannya untuk tidak lupa makan, atau saat CEO muda itu bahkan mau pergi ke minimarket untuk membelikannya pembalut. Dan, tentu saja Jaehee tidak dapat melupakan fakta bahwa mereka sudah berhubungan intim walaupun Jaehee tidak mengingat bagaimana detailnya. Mau tidak mau, ada yang bergetar dalam hati Jaehee.

Namun begitu, tetap saja ini bukan hal yang dapat ia putuskan dengan mudah. Seperti yang Jumin bilang, ini adalah keputusan besar dalam hidupnya.

Terima? Atau tolak? Akhirnya Jaehee memutuskan untuk menelepon salah seorang sahabatnya yang menurutnya selalu bisa memberikan saran terbaik untuk masalah percintaan seperti ini. Obrolan panjang selama dua jam membuka mata hati Jaehee. Dan ia tahu harus menjawab apa pada kepada Jumin keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Jaehee terbangun dengan perasaan lebih ringan, walaupun jantungnya tetap berdegup lebih kencang karena suatu hal. Ia mencuci muka, menyikat giginya dan menyisir rambutnya singkat sebelum keluar kamar. Terkadang bangun tidur di akhir pekan terasa lebih menyenangkan.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Han," ucap Jaehee mengucapkan salam ketika keluar dan melihat Jumin sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk sarapan.

"Oh, Jaehee, selamat pagi," balas Jumin seraya mengambil sesuatu di lemari pendingin.

"Mr. Han," panggil Jaehee berjalan mendekati Jumin.

"Hmm?"

"Aku menerima lamaranmu semalam."

Jumin tersedak roti yang sedang ia kunyah dan terbatuk.

"Ah—maaf jika mengejutkanmu seperti ini," kata Jaehee sambil menyodorkan segelas air.

"Terima kasih, Asisten Kang," ucap Jumin dan segera meneguk airnya. "Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Aku tidak akan mengulang lamaranku lagi," lanjutnya.

"Dengan satu syarat," kata Jaehee sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa itu?"

"Izinkan aku mengenalmu lebih dalam."

"Memang selama ini kau belum mengenalku sebegitu dalam?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalmu lebih dari sekedar atasanku kalau kau selalu memberiku pekerjaan bertumpuk hingga tengah malam?"

"Hmmmpphh, baiklah. Beban kerjamu dikurangi… Sedikit."

"'Sedikit', Mr. Han? Seberapa banyak 'sedikit' itu? Sebegitu tega kah dirimu pada calon istrimu sendiri?"

Jumin tertawa kecil, "Ha! Tenang saja, yang jelas beban kerjamu akan dikurangi nanti."

"Oh ya. Aku tidak mau terburu-buru. Bisakah kita merencanakan pernikahan itu setelah enam bulan kedepan? Anggap saja kurun waktu itu kugunakan untuk mengenalmu."

" _Deal_. Dan bolehkah aku memelukmu, Asisten Kang?"

"Tentu."

Dan minggu pagi itu menjadi minggu yang menyenangkan untuk mereka.

- **FIN** (for now)-

 _ **Notes:  
**_ Done! Ternyata berusaha ngebuka sisi lain dari dua karakter yang dingin dan _strict_ soal kerjaannya susah juga ya. Especially for me. Udah lama nggak nulis fic dan pas nulis lagi bisa tembus hampir 8k words is such an accomplishment. Anyway, sorry udah ngerusak karakter Jaehee waktu ia mabuk karena wine (gue ga tau seberapa tahan badan Jaehee sama alkohol dalam wine, tapi alkohol dalam wine yang dikasih sama Jumin itu cukup tinggi kadar alkoholnya, ehehehehe).

How is it? OOC kah? (Lagi-lagi) sorry kalau emang jadi OOC :")

Gue berencana untuk nulis sequel dari fic ini kalau memang ada mood dan waktu. Dan tidak mentok di ide-nya.


End file.
